


You Can Leave A Toothbrush At My Place

by Writing_Sux



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I should stop listening to music, Toothbrush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Sux/pseuds/Writing_Sux
Summary: Maybe you don't have to rush....You could leave a toothbrush....At my place





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by DNCE's "Toothbrush". Barely edited.

“Emma…I have to go,” Regina said with a small chuckle as Emma held on tighter to her waist.

Emma nuzzled the back of her neck then murmured against it, “No you don’t. Just stay here with me and we can spend all day in bed.” Her hand began to drift up Regina’s bare side. “I’ll order something from Granny’s and have it brought over here so that we don’t even have to leave. It’ll be the perfect day.”

Regina chuckled. She was tempted to stay and spend the day in bed with Emma, but she had work to do and tonight was the town council meeting which both of them had to be at. She squirmed her way out of Emma’ embrace then she got out of bed. Regina picked up a shirt off the floor and pulled it on. She pulled her hair out the back of it, then ran her hand through the messy locks as she looked at Emma. She had her head propped up on her and a small pout played on her lips. “Oh don’t do that. You know it’s not fair.”

Emma rubbed the empty spot and said, “You know what you need to do to make it go away.”

Regina shook her head then she bent down and gave Emma a quick kiss then made her way into the bathroom. She looked around the sink then frowned. “Emma, where is my toothbrush?”

“Don’t know Madam Mayor,” Emma called back to her. “I don’t know why you don’t just get a toothbrush for over here.”

“Because it is the principal of the matter,” Regina remarked as she conjured a toothbrush for herself.

She started to brush her teeth and as she was doing so Emma came to the bathroom doorway and leaned against the door jamb. “And what principal is that? The one where you don’t want our son finding out about us, or anyone else for that matter?”

Regina rolled her eyes in exasperation then she gave Emma an incredulous look. Emma shrugged then joined her in brushing her teeth. They tried to ignore each other as they did the mundane task, but it was hard to do. When they were finished, Regina rinsed out her mouth then she dropped her toothbrush on the cup that was next to the faucet. She smirked at Emma. “Is this what you wanted?”

Emma placed her own toothbrush in the cup next to Regina’s then wrapped her arms around her waist. She gave her a slow, minty kiss then pulled back. “No that’s not what I wanted, but it is a start.” She kissed her again then moved away from her. “You better get going Madam Mayor. You do have a town to run.”

Regina scowled at Emma’s retreating form but shook the thoughts of retaliation from her mind. That would only lead to her being late since she still had to go home and dress for the day.

* * *

Henry was in his mom’s bathroom getting a q-tip when it happened. Out of nowhere appeared a yellow toothbrush next to the dark purple one that his mom used. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He left out of the bathroom and her room then headed down stairs. He ambled over to her study, knocking on the doorframe when he was standing in it.

Regina looked up and saw her son standing in the entrance to her study. She smiled at him. “What’s the matter sweetheart?”

Henry scratched the back of his head then said, “I was upstairs in your bathroom, getting a q-tip, and a yellow toothbrush just appeared out of nowhere.”

Regina bit the inside of her lip to fight the grin that wanted to break out on her face. She cleared her throat then said, “I’m not certain, dear, but I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Henry eyed her with a skeptical look then nodded his head. “Okay, sure. If you say so mom.”

Regina continued to smile at him. “I do and it’s nothing.” Henry told her okay then left her study. Regina picked up her cell phone and sent a text to Emma. _“Toothbrush?”_

Minutes later, she got a response. _“Should I take it back?”_

Regina grinned at her phone as she replied to Emma’s message. _“No. You can leave your toothbrush at my place.”_ Emma sent her grinning smiley face as a response then Regina sent her, _“But we have to tell Henry about us since you’re keeping your toothbrush here now. He was in the bathroom when it magically appeared.”_

_“I’m glad I didn’t go with my first idea.”_

Regina’s eyebrow went up. _“Which was?”_

_“Magically showing up naked in your room.”_

A bark of laughter came from Regina, but she quickly stopped when Henry’s head poked into her study. She smiled at him then waved him off. She messaged Emma. _“You would be paying for that therapy bill.”_ Her thumb hovered over the send button, but then she added, _“Will you be coming over tonight.”_

Emma response came a minute later. _“I’m already here.”_

Regina stared at the message, stunned that Emma was so quick, but she didn’t question it for long. She saved her work and put up the files that she had been working with. Regina went into the living room and said to Henry, who was playing a video game, “I’m going to bed early. Don’t stay up too late.”

Henry nodded. “Sure thing Mom. Goodnight, love you.”

“Love you too, dear,” Regina told him before turning to make her way over to the stairs. She took her time going up them and making her way to her bedroom. When she reached the door to her room she pushed it open and found Emma sitting on her bed, still dressed except her shoes. Regina walked into the room and closed the door behind her. “A little presumptuous don’t you think?”

Emma grinned. “Nope, not at all. I know you like waking up to me in the morning.”

“You’re right, that's not you being presumptuous. That’s egotism.”

Emma got off the bed and walked over to her. When she was close enough she placed her hand on Regina’s waist then leaned in to give her a soft kiss. She pulled back and with a smile she whispered, “I like seeing you in my t-shirt in the morning.”

Regina’s breathing faltered, but she recovered and smiled. She leaned in and gave Emma a kiss. It didn’t matter what little nuances they experienced in their relationship, all that mattered to her was that she was doing it with Emma. Even if was just leaving a toothbrush at her place.


End file.
